1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to wireless communication devices, and particularly to a wireless communication device having a better radiating capability.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are used in many wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones. A wireless communication device receives/transmits wireless signals having different frequencies, so the presence of a multiband antenna is required. However, many multiband antennas have complicated structures and are large in size, thereby making it difficult to miniaturize the wireless communication devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.